


Presence

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: Cooper has his own unique way of doing things. Things like visiting Blaine and Kurt in New York, giving their marriage his seal of approval, and leaving them with a parting gift.





	Presence

“Blaine,” Kurt says, and he rolls his eyes at himself, but he’s conscious of it now, of how many of his sentences start this way and how strange that is. 

He blames Cooper’s whirlwind visit, two days of questing for the city’s best hot dog cart, chasing down an audition that probably never existed and imparting his latest bit of wisdom: “It’s limiting, Kurt. It’s _distracting_ , Kurt, and as actors, we need to—” he presses his arm out and looks off into the distance “—expand our horizons, Kurt. Kurt, just imagine what you could do with a scene if you could focus your attention anywhere, _anywhere_ Kurt! Look, Kurt, I’m looking over there, but everyone knows I’m talking to you, and why is that?”

Kurt had smiled—obnoxiously saccharine, he’s sure, but at least he’d tried—and said, “Oh, I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”

Blaine had practically snorted in the background, and then Cooper had laughed, too.

And then, as unexpectedly as he’d come, Cooper had left. Literally in the middle of breakfast, a bite of Blaine’s lemon blueberry pancakes still speared on his fork, he’d gotten up from the table and announced a ten a.m. flight.

“Kurt,” he’d said, pointing for emphasis. “You married my baby brother, Kurt.” 

Blaine’s still standing in the doorway, a baffled but happy grin lighting his face. “I think… that’s what he came to say,” he says.

“Mmm,” Kurt says agreeably, “he has a way with words.”

He rests his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and slides an arm around his hip.

Blaine doesn’t move, and there’s a thread of wonder in his voice when he says, “I can’t believe he came all this way.”

Kurt buries a smile in the curls at the base of Blaine’s neck. It’s like suddenly— _finally_ , maybe for the first time ever—Blaine’s the one who’s in awe of his brother. It’s adorable, and Kurt doesn’t want to disturb that feeling, but—

“I can’t believe he came all this way,” he echoes playfully in Blaine’s ear, “with no notice, no plan, no wedding gift…”

Blaine turns and loops his arms over Kurt’s shoulders.

“How much do you want to bet,” he says, “his _presence_ —” 

“Blaine,” Kurt whines, horrified at where this pun is headed. “No. _No_.”

He will stick his fingers in his ears and sing if he has to, but suddenly Blaine’s not talking anymore. He’s not smiling, and his eyes are focused on Kurt’s, like— 

“Do it again,” he says. He rocks forward, brings his lips up to Kurt’s ear. “Say my name.”

The apartment is empty for the first time in days.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers.


End file.
